dc_comics_and_audrey_hepburnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Begins
Summary The Dark Knight Begins is an upcoming Batman reboot movie by Warner Bros based on the DC Comics character Batman. The reboot was suppose to come out in 2018 but since Warner Bros may have Christian Bale's Batman in the Justice League and in World's Finest Movie. The reboot is planned to come out after The Justice League movie which will be Bale's last time as Batman. Arian Heydari sent his script to Warner Bros and they hired him to direct and produce the film. The Dark Knight Begins stars Aly Raisman (as Renee Dacy), Denzel Washington (Lucius Fox), Harrison Ford (Comissionar Gordon), Tobey Maguire (Scarecrow/Johnathon Crane), Peter O'Toole (Alfred Pennyworth), and Mark Walhberg (Harvey Dent). No further casting has been announced yet. Production *Arian Heydari is considering Leonardo DiCaprio, Ben Affleck, Edward Norton, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Ryan Gosling to play Batman/Bruce Wayne in the reboot. *Arian Heydari was considering Natalie Portman, Amy Adams, Jennifer Lawrence, Jessica Chastain, Nina Dobrev, Emilia Clarke, Rachel McAdams, and Naomi Watts to play Renee Dacy until Aly Raisman got the part. *There may be a sequel depending if the movie is a success. *The sequel may be based on the Knightfall comic storyline. *The Joker will NOT be the villain. *The Batman in this reboot will not be involved with any superhero team up movies. *Warner Bros planned a Batman reboot called "The Batman" with Armie Hammer until Arian Heydari sent the script for this film. *Christopher Nolan will NOT be involved with the film. *The movie could possibly come out between 2022-2025. *The reboot was originally suppose to come out in 2018 but since Warner Bros may have Christian Bale in the Justice League and in World's Finest Movie, they decided to change the release date until after the Justice League movie which will be Bale's last time as Batman/Bruce Wayne. *Arian Heydari promises to keep Batman dark and mature like Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy. *Peter O'Toole will play Alfred Pennyworth. *Denzel Washington will play Lucius Fox *The movie may have more than one villain. *Mark Wahlberg will play Harvey Dent. *Arian Heydari originally wrote a script for the Batman movie to have The Riddler and Hugo Strange as the villains but then changed it a lot to a new script with different villains. *There will be NO Robin in any of the Batman reboot movies. *Amy Adams expressed interest in having a role in the reboot which Heydari is considering. *The movie will be darker than Batman Begins and Watchmen. *In the reboot, Batman will be a stand alone dark hero. *Matthew Vaughn will be involved with the movie as an executive producer. *Frank Miller will be involved with the film as a consultant producer. *The movie may have a similar name to Batman Begins but Heydari announced it's completely different. *Heydari announced the reboot to be dedicated to Audrey Hepburn and Heath Ledger. *The movie will have the origin of Batman. *Heydari and Warner Bros have announced that the title of the movie has changed from "The Dark Knight Begins" to "The Dark Beginning" Cast (and Casting Rumors) *Leonardo DiCaprio/Ryan Gosling as Bruce Wayne/Batman (Heydari's top choice for the role) *Aly Raisman as Renee Dacy *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Tobey Maguire as Scarecrow/Johnathon Crane *Peter O'Toole as Alfred Pennyworth *Amy Adams as unknown *Harrison Ford as Comissionar Gordon *Mark Wahlberg as Harvey Dent No further casting has been announced.